


Little Drummer Boy

by wr0ngsideofreality (slothlover42)



Series: Family [17]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Cute, Family, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 05:46:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13606818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slothlover42/pseuds/wr0ngsideofreality
Summary: Holland is finally sitting up on his own. Patrick's husbands come home with something for Holland.





	Little Drummer Boy

Patrick snapped a few quick photos of Holland. The boy was finally sitting up on his own, and the parents were very happy about it. Patrick wiped a few tears from his eyes. His little boy was growing up faster than he wanted.

The door burst open as he wiped the last bit of tears from his eyes. He turns to his husbands and smiles widely at the three of them. They look frazzled from work all day, but Patrick can see them hiding some object behind their backs. Patrick raises a fine eyebrow and squints at them.

"What is that?" He asks, curiosity and slight annoyance in his voice.

"Nothing." Patrick blinks at Joe's short reply. Holland babbles loudly from beside Patrick. Patrick turns and picks Holland up before standing. He walks over to the other three who still have yet to move from their spot. They're still dressed in their work clothes, and their bags are still slung across their backs. Patrick presses a kiss to each one before handing Holland off. 

"He can sit up on his own now." Patrick informs them. They all light up at the news.

"Really?" Pete asks. "I want to see!" Patrick chuckles and nods. 

"You'll have to put him down if you want to see." Andy hesitates and Patrick sighs.  "Or you can look at the pictures that I took since it seems that you don't want to let go of him. Andy laughs and nods.

"Yeah, pictures seem like a good idea." Patrick grabs his camera and gets the pictures pulled up. He hands the camera to Pete who gladly takes it. Patrick watches as his husbands crowd around the camera and takes this as his chance to see what the men have hiding behind them. 

Patrick dives for the object just to be grabbed around his middle and pulled back by Pete. Patrick sighs and sags in Pete's grip.

"Why won't you tell me what you have?" His puppy eyes take over and it's very effective. Pete stares at him for a moment, trying not to succumb to the power his eyes hold. Pete eventually sighs and sets Patrick down on the couch. Andy places Holland on the ground and the little boy sits up and stares at his fathers. The three rummage through the bag before bringing it over to Holland. 

"We might have gotten something for Holland." Patrick laughs at them.

"You could have just told me that. It's not like I would have gotten mad." Pete shrugs and pulls the item out of the bag. It's a small drum that Holland can hit and will make sounds. There are buttons on the sides that change the sound that comes out of the drum. 

Pete places it in front of Holland and turns it on. It makes drum noises and causes Holland to jump. The little boy doesn't cry though. He just looks at it with curiosity. Pete taps the drum a few times to show Holland how it works. Andy quickly hands Patrick his camera so he can take pictures.

Holland laughs and hits the drum too. His squeals fill the room as he hits the drum as hard as his small hands can manage.

"I think he likes it." Joe says, smiling at the child. Patrick leans against him and nods.

"Yeah, I think that's safe to say."

 


End file.
